Changes
by KahlanDanvers1988
Summary: 2 years. That's how longs it's been since my life officially went to hell. 2 years. But know....I just know somethings going to happen. I just know it, and it hasn't even started yet!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Everyone understands the fear of loss, parasite that lives beneath the surface. A constant reminder that you do indeed feel. Many times that fear is falsely based and when your loved one steps through the door, you chastise yourself for your foolishness. It was the same for me, the fear – only my story ended differently….he never walked through the door again, and my fears were anything but in vain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story. I hope you like it and just a heads up, this will actually move pretty quickly so I hop e those of you who decide to read this story can follow it and like it as well.**

**Kayla**

Veronica Lee Mars walked the halls of Neptune High as if she were the most popular girl in school. But she wasn't, she used to be one of them though. You know the type of girl every other girl wanted so desperately to be. But the only reason she was who she was, was because of one Lily Kane. Veronica's best friend, daughter of Jake Kane, software billionaire and of course…..sister of Duncan Kane. He used to be her boyfriend, but then one day everything changed forever.

Duncan broke up with her and shortly after, Lily was murdered! Veronica's dad, Keith, was convinced that Jake had killed her, but the evidence proved different. An emergency recall election removed Keith from his position as sheriff. And Veronica's mum? Well, she finally got fed up of being hated by everyone in Neptune, so she left, without a word.

Now, at this point you could have said that Veronica's life was a living hell. And it was. It's been almost 2 years since Lily's death. 2 years since Veronica last saw her mother.

Veronica looked down the hall and saw Duncan and Logan Echolls talking. Things hadn't been to good between the three of them the last few months. Not only because they stopped hanging out after Lily, but because about three months ago Veronica helped Logan try and find his mother who had gone missing. After hanging out more and more they found themselves actually having feelings for each other that weren't hate filled. She was even pretty sure that she was starting to fall for him, which was definitely completely ridicules.

But after everything with Lily and the fact that Veronica dated Logan best friend, they only lasted about 2 months before breaking up. Mostly because of Duncan. Finally reaching her locker Veronica opened it, only to have it slammed shut in her face.

**Veronica:** What the hell?

Looking to her right Veronica came face to face with Amanda Adams. Amanda was Veronica's number one rival 2 years ago. About a year and a half ago Amanda was caught drink driving and sent to a boarding school by her parents. Since coming back Amanda's not only become the most popular girl in school but also the biggest bitch.

**Amanda:** So, graduation's in six months. Cool huh. Can ask you a question, when's your mother coming back? I was thinking of throwing a party afterward and I want her to come. I mean that woman sure can drink.

The girls behind Amanda started giggling uncontrollably.

**Veronica:** You know, if you were smart you'd think twice about talking to me. Ok!

Veronica yelled the last part right in Amanda's face. Due to her yelling, everyone in the hallway turned to look at what was going on, including Logan and Duncan. She quickly turned to her locker, opened it and got what she needed from it before storming off down the hall.

20 minutes later Veronica was sitting in her first period class typing on her laptop waiting for the teacher when out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan and Duncan enter the room, the teacher finally walking in straight after them.

**Ms. Stafford:** Ok, class, go on with what you started on yesterday, NOW.

The class stopped talking and went to work. The class went by quickly like it normally did, everything in its normal school-like routine, except of course for the parts when Veronica caught Logan staring at her. Before she knew it the bell rang and the class was dismissed. She quickly got up from her seat when out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan stand and turn in her direction, and headed towards the teachers desk.

**Ms. Stafford: **Yes Veronica?

**Veronica: **Um….I heard you were leaving? When?

**Ms. Stafford: **Uh, I'm leaving tomorrow actually.

**Veronica:** Really? Why?

**Ms. Stafford: **You ask a lot of questions, you know that?

Veronica shrugged.

**Veronica: **It's what I'm good at.

Standing at the back of the room Logan was watching them intently.

**Ms. Stafford: **I'm just being transferred back to the school that I used to work at.

**Veronica: **Oh, so no particular reason then?

**Ms. Stafford: **Nope. Look Veronica I have to go. I guess I'll see you around.

**Veronica: **Yeah sure.

Ms. Stafford walked out of the room leaving Veronica and Logan alone. Just as he took a step forward, Veronica was moving forward too and walked straight out of the room with Logan right behind her. Catching up with her Logan put his hand on her shoulder trying to stop her.

**Logan: **Would you just stop.

**Veronica: **I have somewhere to be.

She walked off before Logan could even think of anything to say. The rest of the day was uneventful, which Veronica was thankful for. Upon arriving home though she was surprised to fight the front door locked, due to her dad always being there when she got home. Opening the door and walking in, Veronica looked around, finding no sign that her dad was home. Just as she closed the door though the phone began to ring. Rushing towards it, she answered and held it to her ear.

**Veronica: **Dad?

**Man: **Um….no. Is this Veronica Mars?

**Veronica: **Yes, who is this?

**Man: **This is Sherriff Lamb.

**Veronica: **What the hell do you want?

**S. Lamb: **Veronica, I have some bad news. It's your father.

**Veronica: **What? What wrong? Is he ok?

**S. Lamb: **I'm afraid not. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but….Veronica, he's…..dead.

The only sound that was heard after that was the phone falling to the ground and Veronica sliding down the wall ending up next to it, tears rolling down her cheeks as the realization hit her. Hard. She had no one left. No one.


	3. Chapter 2

After managing to pull her together, Veronica managed to grab the phone where she could hear Sherriff Lamb calling out to her. Putting the phone back to her ear she said the only word she could manage.

**Veronica: **How?

**S. Lamb:** Veronica, I don't think that-

**Veronica: **Just tell me!

She said cutting Lamb off. After a moment or so he finally answered.

**S. Lamb: **He was shot, in the chest. By the time the ambulance got him to the hospital it was already too late because the bullet went so close to his heart. Veronica listen, I'm really sorry about what has happened, and want to see someone about what's happened just come down here to the station and I'll organize something for you ok?

After what felt like forever she finally got up the strength to answer.

**Veronica: **Ok, um…..thank you for calling and telling me. Bye.

As she hung up the phone the tears that had stopped a few minutes ago started again, and it finally settling Veronica's mind that nothing would ever be the same again, ever!

**2 weeks later, at Neptune High.**

Logan and Duncan were standing in front of Duncan's locker talking while Logan kept looking around the halls, while Duncan was fed up with trying to get his best friend's attention.

**Duncan: **Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?

**Logan: **Have you seen Veronica lately?

**Duncan: **No why?

**Logan: **Because she hasn't been to school in 2 weeks, that's why.

**Duncan: **And? Look she's probably just sick. It happens you know!

Even with what his friend was saying, Logan still stop looking around the hall worried about his ex-girlfriend.

**Veronica's room.**

Veronica was sitting on her bed looking at old photo albums from when she was little, when there was a knock on the front door. Getting up and opening the door a part of her isn't really surprised at who she sees, Logan.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **Are you ok?

**Veronica: **I'm fine.

**Logan: **Look Veronica I –

He was cut off with Veronica slamming the door shut in his face. While walking away and back to his car, Veronica slid down against the door with tears in her eyes.

**Veronica: **Why me?

She asked to the thin air as she stood up and walked back to her bed room.

It was a month after that day that Veronica finally went back to school. As she walked down the hallway she looked at everyone. Watching as they walked about their day as if nothing's changed. Ok, well technically for them nothing had. For Veronica on the other hand, everything had. She got to her locker and was grabbing the books she needed when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Logan. She didn't really have the energy level to fight with him right now but she figured she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Going against her better judgment she turned to face him while leaning back against her locker.

**Veronica: **What?

She cursed herself for not being able to speak in her normal voice. Her voice only coming out in a soft whisper.

**Logan: **Are you ok?

He had a slight sound of sympathy in his voice.

**Veronica: **I'm fine.

**Logan: **Veronica, please don't lie to me. He paused a moment. I heard about your dad. I….I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **Whatever.

She pushed herself off the lockers and headed down the hall. With Logan right behind her.

**Logan: **Veronica would you just stop.

**Veronica: **No!

Veronica kept walking while Logan stopped in the middle of the hallway. A second later Duncan came up behind him.

**Duncan: **How is she?

**Logan: **Not talking. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, see ya.

**Duncan: **Bye.

It was Logan's turn to walk off as he left Duncan standing behind him.

**Ok guys, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it like the first one.**

**And now you know how Keith died so I'm sure that'll make some of you happy.**

**The next one should be up in a day or two, hopefully not longer but I've got 3 assignments due for school in the next two days so I might be behind. But like I said hopefully by 'my' Friday, which is the day after tomorrow, so yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one and please review cause I really DO want to know what you think.**

**Love Kayla**


	4. Chapter 3

**Anonymous reviews are now accepted. Sorry, I forgot to enable it for those of you who are reading this but don't actually have an account. **

**Hey guys, so sorry for the delay. It's cause I've had assignments for school due. Now, there may be another delay with the chapter coming after this one cause my exams that I have start in like a day so I'm going to be studying non-stop for the next week and a half but I will hopefully get the next one up by the end of next week after the exams, so yeah, I'll stop rambling now!**

**Hope you like this chapter,**

**Love Kayla**

**A month later…..**

Veronica hadn't been attending school lately and she knew her father would be angry, but she just…..couldn't. She was sitting on her couch listening to her iPod when there was a knock on the door.

**Veronica: **Now what? Oh my god, can you just leave me alone!

Getting up and opening she wasn't really surprised at who she saw…..Logan!

**Logan: **Veronica, you need help.

**Veronica: **No I don't.

**Logan: **You've been to school how many times in the last month? Once?

**Veronica: **I'll live.

**Logan: **Veronica please just let someone help you. Let _me_ help you.

**Veronica: **Logan, I don't need help ok. I just haven't been feeling well, that's all. Now can you please leave me alone.

**Logan: **Ronnie, you can't do this on your own.

**Veronica: **I can handle it.

**Logan: **You know what, fine. If you want to stay at home for the rest of your life go right ahead, I'm sure as hell not going to try and stop you anymore!

He spoke while looking her straight in the eye, before turning and walking back to his car. After he'd driven away Veronica simply shut the door and went back to the couch.

**A month later……**

Veronica pulled into her normal parking space at Neptune High. Stepping out of the car she could immediately hears the "almost" whispers of the other students.

"Oh my god, Veronica's back!" "I thought she died?" "No, that was her dad, and most likely her mum!"

**Girl: **Hey Veronica?

Just as the girl said Veronica's name Logan and Duncan, just arriving to school came around the corner to and into the quad right in front of where Veronica was stopped. Veronica turned to see who had said her name only to came face to face with non other then Amanda.

**Veronica: **What?

**Amanda: **Tel your mum and dad I said hi for me ok. Oh no wait….you can't. Because you mum doesn't want anything to do with you and your dad killed himself. You poor baby. Don't cry now.

Amanda and her group started laughing. After a moment of silence, and everyone in the quad having their attention on the two girls, Veronica walked up to Amanda and punched her right in the nose. The crowd erupted into gasps and cheers for Veronica.

**Veronica: **If you were smart you and your group wouldn't say anything about this.

Walking right past Amanda and through the crowd that had formed Veronica walked into the school building and to her first class.

**The end of the day…..**

The final bell rang as an exhausted Veronica walked up to her locker. Opening it up only to have a small piece of paper fall out and onto the ground, leaning down and picking it up she read the note out loud.

"If you want to know why your father really died, come to the old abandoned warehouse on Walf Street. COME ALONE!"

After finishing the note she closed her locker and walked out to her car.

**Logan's house….**

Walking into his house the first thing that Logan noticed was that the answering machine on the table next to the door was flashing. Pressing play Logan noticed that it was from his dad.

**Aaron: **"Logan, its dad. Look when you get this message can you go to the old abandoned warehouse on Walf Street, there's a man there who needs to give me a package but I can't get out of work to get it. Thanks."

**Logan: **Whatever.

Walking back out to his car Logan drove to Walf Street.

**Kane residence….**

Duncan pressed play on the answering machine seeing that there was a message.

"Jake, hey it's Sheriff. Lamb. Um.....listen I found some new information on Lily's death. Can you meet me at the old abandoned warehouse on Walf Street, thanks? Oh and bring Celeste and Duncan with you. Bye."

The weird thing about the message was it didn't really sound like Sheriff. Lamb. Duncan turned around to see his parent standing behind him.

**Jake: **Well, let's go see what he has.

The three walked out of the house and drove to the warehouse.

**The abandoned warehouse….**

Two men with balaclavas on were talking when they heard a car pull up.

**Guy: **Their here. Let's go.

Just as the men walked away Logan walked into the warehouse.

**Logan: **Hello?

A man wearing a balaclava walked into the room.

**Man: **Logan.

**Logan: **Who are you?

The man pulls the balaclava off to reveal his face.

**Logan: **Dad?

Just then Jake, Celeste and Duncan walked into the room.

**Jake: **What's going on?

**Logan: **That's what I'd like to know. Dad what's -

He was cut off by Veronica walking into the room.

**Duncan: **Veronica?

Just then a guy came out of nowhere and grabbed Veronica's arm.

**Veronica: **Hey?

**Logan: **What the hell?

**Aaron: **Well….now that we're all here. Bring her out guys.

Another two men came out from behind Aaron dragging someone that had what looked like a pillow case over their head.

**Logan: **Dad, what the hell is going on?

**Aaron: **Nobody move.

Reaching his arm around his back, Aaron pulls out a gun and holds it up. He looks over towards the two guys holding the person and nods. Understanding, one of the man reaching and pulls off the pillow case to reveal………

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Non of the characters that you recognize belong to me. Unfortunately they belong to Rob Thomas.**_

_**Last time:**_

_**Aaron: **__Nobody move._

_Reaching his arm around his back, Aaron pulls out a gun and holds it up. He looks over towards the two guys holding the person and nods. Understanding, one of the man reaching and pulls off the pillow case to reveal………_

_**And now…..**_

**Veronica:** Mum?

**Aaron: **That's right Veronica, mummy dearest. Now if you were smart you would do anything stupid. That goes for you four as well.

**Logan: **Dad, what are you doing?

Veronica cut Aaron off before he could speak.

**Veronica: **You killed them.

Logan, Duncan, Jake and Celeste all turned to look at her confused.

**Jake: **Veronica what are you talking about? He killed who?

**Veronica: **My dad, Lynn and…..Lilly.

They all turned to look at Aaron.

**Aaron: **Very good, Veronica. You finally worked it out.

**Jake: **But….why?

**Aaron: **Because Jake, your daughter was a slut, she was cheating on my son. So that answers that question. Lynn, because, well she was really starting to piss me off.

Logan look at him in disbelief.

**Veronica: **So then why'd you kill my dad?

**Aaron: **Because he was getting rather close to finding out that I was the one that killed Lynn and Lilly, duh.

**Veronica: **You son of a bitch.

Aaron just smiled back at her.

**Aaron: **Oh, by the way, you left someone off that list.

**Veronica: **What? What do you mean?

Aaron didn't answer. Instead he turned to face the men holding Lianne, aimed his gun and fired at her head.

**Veronica: **NO!!

The man behind Veronica had to grab her by both arms to stop her running to her mother. Logan, Duncan, Jake and Celeste couldn't do anything but stand there in shock at the scene that was unfolding before them.

**Aaron: **Well, I guess this is definitely not what you had in mind for tonight huh?

There was silence as no one dared to move. After a moment Logan looked over at Veronica and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. He couldn't believe this was happening. His own father had killed his first girlfriend, his own mother and both of Veronica's parents.

**Aaron: **Hey, I have an idea.

He nodded his head and the man that was holding onto Veronica, let go and walked away.

**Veronica: **What's going on?

**Aaron: **Oh come on Veronica. I would have thought you'd have worked it out by now.

Aaron held up his gun and pointed it at Veronica. Then moved it round to Logan, Celeste, Jake and then Duncan.

**Aaron: **Someone else is going to die. But the question is, which one?

There was once again silence as Aaron kept pointing the gun at one person then the next and the next.

**Logan: **Dad, stop it. You don't won't to do this.

**Aaron: **Actually yeah I do. So…..

He trailed off as he once again pointed the gun at Duncan.

**Aaron: **Say bye-bye Duncan.

Jake and Celeste yelled 'no' as Aaron prepared to shoot. But at the last second turned the gun to Veronica and shot.

**Logan: **NO!

Logan ran over to Veronica as Duncan ran over and tackled Aaron to the ground. As Logan reached her he pulled Veronica into his arms.

**Logan: **Veronica? Come on Ronnie, please don't do this.

**Veronica: **Getting shot hurts like hell.

She was speaking barley above a whisper, and was slowly starting to fall asleep.

**Logan: **No, Veronica you have to stay awake. Come….

He trailed off and looked over to the doors in which he came through earlier. Sirens could be heard.

**Logan: **Cops! Ronnie their coming. You just have to hold on just a little bit longer.

The next minute, cops and paramedics came rushing through the doors of the warehouse. They got Veronica onto a stretcher and took her outside to the ambulance with Logan following close behind.

**Inside the ambulance…..**

Logan was sitting down holding Veronica's hand when she softly called his name.

**Veronica: **Logan?

He had to lean in extremely close to be able to hear her.

**Veronica: **I love you…..

She closed her eyes as the small monitor that she was hooked up to went flat lined.

**T o Be Continued……..**

**Hey guys, soooo sorry that it's taken sooooooo long for me to finally update, but there it is. I hope you all like it and once again if you could please review that would be really awesome. Like I've said before even if you don't have an account on here it would still be great to know what you all think. Now there's only one more chapter to go after this one so I should have that up by early next week, cause I'm working all this weekend so I won't have a chance to update.**

**Hope you like it, Kayla.**

**P.S.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Non of the characters that you recognize belong to me. Unfortunately they belong to Rob Thomas.**_

_**Previously: **_

_**Veronica: **__I love you….._

_She closed her eyes as the small monitor that she was hooked up to went flat lined._

_**Now:**_

The paramedics rushed Veronica into emergency as Logan was left behind in the waiting room. Soon after Duncan came running into the room and ran up to Logan.

**Duncan: **Logan?

**Logan: **Hey.

Logan was whispering, still in shock after everything that had happened.

**Duncan: **What's going on? Where is she? Is she ok?

**Logan: **I don't know. They just took her to emergency and won't tell me a god damn thing.

Duncan looked over in the direction of the emergency department and then back to his best friend.

**Duncan: **How are you?

Logan laughed.

**Logan: **How am I? I'll tell you how I am, today I found out the reason that I'm never going to see my mother again is because my own father killed her. Not only that but he's also the one who killed my first girlfriend, who might I add was your sister. Then I also found out that he killed Veronica's father and killed her mother right in front of us. And now…..

He paused, not sure how to say it.

**Logan: **….Now, he may have killed Veronica. On the ride here, she woke up and you know what she said?

Duncan shook his head.

**Logan: **she said she loves me.

He slid down the wall to the ground. Duncan knelt down next to him.

**Duncan: **Logan…..she's gonna be ok.

**Logan: **I can't lose her. If she doesn't come back I don't have anyone.

He looked up at Duncan, looking over his shoulder he noticed Jake, Celeste, Meg, Wallace and Mac walk through the waiting room doors. Noticing them he stood up and walked away. Meg walked up to Duncan.

**Meg: **How is he?

**Duncan: **If she doesn't pull through this, Logan's gone.

**Six Hours Later…….**

Duncan, Jake, Celeste, Meg, Wallace and Mac sat in the waiting room while Logan sat next to Veronica's bed. The surgery to remove the bullet had gone smoothly, thankfully the bullet didn't hit anything major.

**Logan: **Ronnie, you have to wake up. Please wake up. You can't leave me. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. I don't think I'll be able to do this without you. I love you so much, I love you.

**Veronica (whispering): **I love you too.

**Logan: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Hey Logan, what's up?

He laughed as he leaned forward to hug and kiss her.

Deciding to check up in Logan, Duncan poked his head through the gap in the door. Seeing both Logan and Veronica awake he pulled his head back through the door and motioned for the others to come over as he opened the door the whole way.

**Wallace: **Hey, you're awake.

Veronica and Logan pulled away and looked up to the others standing in the doorway.

**Meg: **Dude, you're an idiot.

**Wallace: **I am not.

**Meg: **Are too!

**Wallace: **Am not!

**Meg: **Are! Too!

**Veronica: **Shut up!

Everyone turned from Meg and Wallace to look at Veronica.

**Logan: **Nice.

Everyone in the room laughed as Logan leant in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

**That was the last chapter, there's a small epilogue that I figured I put in for the sake of it so read that too.**

**Review and tell me what you think,**

**Kayla**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

We try to live responsible, logical lives, but we can't tell our hearts what to feel.

Sometimes our hearts lead us to places we never thought we wanted to go….and sometimes our hearts can be the sweetest, most gentlest thing we have.

Sometimes our hearts can make up feel miserable, angry, excited and confused all at once.

But at least my heart is open. I'm feeling again. I'm breathing.

**Final Authors note:**

**Well, that's it. My first official FINISHED story on FanFic.**

**Thank you soooooooooo much for all of you that have read and left reviews for this story. It's been great reading what you've thought of my story.**

**Like I said in the last note, I'm currently writing a new story to do with 'The Covenant', and it would be so great if those of you who liked this story to read the new one. The first chapter should be up in a couple of days so keep an eye out and review, even if you don't generally like 'The Covenant'. And just a heads up the small prologue and epilogues that I've put into this story will most likely be re used in my new one, in case anyone thinks it weird or anything when you see them in the next story.**

**Hope you liked the ending and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**

**Love,**

**Kayla**


End file.
